Nephesh (zangetsu13)
A Nephesh is a angelic-deity hybrid, born from the union between an angel and pantheon. The child has a mixture of angelic and deity powers. A Nephesh is superior than a Nephilim and Demigod, respective half-breeds of both races. Characteristics A Nephesh can blend in with humanity but they are anything but human. They possess all the powers of an angel and deity, but for the deity it depends on what class. It can be from a magic user or warrior god. Much like any half-breed, a Nephesh will grow up to be stronger than both of it's parents. A Nephesh's birth is identical to a Nephilim's and other angelic half breeds and giving birth of a Nephesh is far more severe but under angelic care by an Archangel or powerful deity healer then perhaps the mother can survive labor. Powers and Abilities A Nephesh is quite powerful and reaches Nigh-Omnipotence level of power and can be considered to be the second strongest angelic half-breed, below a Nephalem. * Mid-Tier Omnipotence: Because of a rare union between two different species rather than an angel-human hybrid, a Nephesh can reach a high level of power sort of like a Nephalem or other unique angelic half breeds. * High-Tier Angelic Powers: A Nephesh possesses all the powers and abilities of an angel but at a higher degree. * High-Tier Deity Powers: A Nephesh possesses all the powers and abilities of a deity but at a higher degree and inherit any certain attribute their parents wield. * Angelic Control: Like any Nephilim or angelic half breed can control an angel's mind to do whatever they want either by verbally, hand gesture, or mentally. ** Angelic Tactile Exorcism: A Nephesh can exorcise any angel from their vessel by force. This power extant to Archangels as well. * Angelic/Pantheon Immunity: A Nephesh is a hybrid of an angel and deity, both heritage counteract any vulnerabilities any of its parents might possess. A Nephesh is immune to Enochian Sigil, angel banishing sigil, angel warding, angel traps or pantheon traps for certain religions, Wood Stakes, angel blades, and holy fire. * Pyrokinesis (Holy Fire): A Nephesh can manipulate fire, even to the point of using it to control holy fire to escape. Vulnerabilities A Nephesh does not hold many weaknesses due of it being a hybrid of two different species that both heritage will counteract any vulnerabilities their parents might possess. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can severely harm a Nephesh and leave them with aggravating poisonous effects. * The Colt: The Colt can kill anything except for five things in creation. A Nephesh is one of the species that are immune to the Colt. They are identical to Nephalems in a way. Destroying Beings * Archangel Level Entities: Any being on the level of an Archangel can overwhelm and kill an Nephesh if the Nephesh is a child, but as a teen or adult, a Nephesh will by stronger than any Archangel Level Entity can destroy them. * Demiurge: A child of a Primordial Being and mortal is the strongest hybrid in existence and can overwhelm and kill an Nephesh but a Nephesh can hold its own for a short while. * Nephalem: A Nephalem is the strongest angelic half-breed in existence. A Nephesh is only second below and can physically outmatch any Nephalem but in terms of power, a Nephalem can overwhelm a Nephesh, but it would not be an easy fight. * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence can destroy a Nephesh effortlessly, but a Nephesh can hold their own for a short while and moderately harm them. * Shards: An aspect portion of a Primordial Being can overwhelm and kill a Nephesh, but they can hold their own for a short while. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Stronger angelic weaponry such as an Archangel Blade can kill a Nephesh but it must be function by an Archangel to use its full power, otherwise it will only work like a standard angel blade. * Death's Scythe: the personal weapon of Death can kill anything in existence. * Divine Weaponry: Powerful Divine weaponry of the pantheons such as Titan weaponry or Protogenoi can harm or kill a Nephesh. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Strongest of Species Category:Higher Beings Category:High-tier Angels Category:Angels Category:Deities Category:Nephesh Category:Hybrid Category:Creatures Category:Species